


You're a superhero?

by TheCoffeeFox



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoffeeFox/pseuds/TheCoffeeFox
Summary: Writing prompt:"You're a superhero?""How did you not know? My face is literally on the news on a weekly basis.""I'm a grad student. I won't have time to follow popular media until I finish my thesis. You're lucky I have craved out some of my non-existent free time to date you."





	You're a superhero?

Barry took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand threw his already messy hair. As he paced around the apartment. No doubt Julian would comment on it. But, Julian snarking about his appearance was the least of his worries; because today was the day he told his boyfriend of six months that he was The Flash. 

Barry was tired of feeling like he was lying to the one he loved most. There was the huge part of his life that he was hiding from Julian. Barry had told himself it was for the best, his enemies couldn’t connect The Flash to Julian thus keeping him safe.

On the other hand, another part of it was he like being just Barry with Julian. Julian wasn’t with Barry because of all the amazing things a speedster could do, or because Barry was a superhero. Julian was in love with clumsy, goofy, Barry Allen. The man who was running late to class and spilled his unicorn frappe on him. Barry smiled to himself at the memory.

So, after talking about it with every member of team flash at least twice, Barry decide it was best to tell his boyfriend the truth. But, Barry couldn’t help be nervous he knew Julian was exactly found of metas 

It was the loud thunk of text books hitting the table that brought Barry out of his head. Looking towards the sound, seeing the tired expression of his boyfriend. Barry walked across the room. Wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist and leaned in to kiss him. Julian kissed back softly, before sighing heavily, and nuzzling his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Long day?” Barry asked running a hand threw Julian’s sandy blond hair. 

“I’m starting to think Professor Throux’s end game is getting the entire class to commit mass suicide.” 

“You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was… Throux’s a fuckin sadist… Hey babe can I talk to you about something, its important.” 

Julian glance up at him raising an eyebrow. “You sound oddly serious, Barry, everything alright?

Barry sighed, it was now or never. “Yeah, well for the most part. Look, there’s no easy way to say this and I know I should have told you sooner… But, I.. Uh… I’m The Flash.” 

“The what, now, Allen?” Julian question while looking at Barry as if he had grown another head. 

Barry was stunned, this wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. “You know, The Flash! As in the superhero speedster who takes down criminals and metas alike! Here, watch!” 

Barry ran from the apartment to STAR Labs and came back standing in front of his boyfriend in his Flash suit. Barry pulled down the hood and looked at Julian. Trying to figure out what Julian was thinking but, Julian had one hell of poker face. 

“Wait… you’re a superhero? When did Central City get a superhero?” Julian question starting at his boyfriend. 

“Wait… you really don’t know? How do you not know? My face is literally on the news on a weekly basis.” 

“I’m in grad school. I won’t have time to follow popular media until I finish my thesis. You’re lucky I’ve craved out some of my non-existing time to date you.” Julian scoffed.

Barry smiled and shook his head. “So, you’re okay with this?”

Julian smirk and hugged his boyfriend. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be? It’s a fun plot twist. I love you Barry.” 

“I love you too Jules. Hey, how do you feel about Cost City pizza for dinner?” Barry asked. Not even waiting for an answer before picking of Julian and speeding off to Cost City.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this a just a really short piece. Mainly to keep me writing and there's not enough allenbert so I'm posting this. Hell, maybe, I'll make this a series of weekly writing prompts. But, who knows.


End file.
